Seddie en el fin del mundo continuacion
by Victoire Thomson
Summary: La continuacion de Seddie en el fin del mundo. Lo lamento. No puedo actualizar la historia en el fic original y mi única solución ha sido continuarla en otro fic. Empieza en el capitulo 4 de la historia.


**¡Hola a todos! Gracias por leer. Antes que nada quisiera decirles que desde ahora cambiare a rated T por sus sugerencias. Gracias por su sugerencia y lamento si cause algunas molestias en el capítulo pasado, mi intención jamás fue esa, lo lamento**

**Como ya cambie de rated, creo que hare los capítulos un poquito más fuertes. Nada grave, ni muy pasado. Al menos no para mí. Bueno ustedes ya lo descubrirán **

**Ahora sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy. Quería hacer algo especial por estas fechas, pero me atrase un poco jeje espero que lo disfruten.**

00000000000000000(^-^)/000000(^-^)/000000000000

POV SAM

Salimos de la casa, ya era como medio día. Caminamos a paso rápido y sin hablar, era un silencio incomodo pero no sería yo quien lo rompería. Llegamos al centro comercial que lamentablemente estaba cerrado, iba a sacar mis pasadores pero me dio flojera y en vez de eso tome una piedra del piso y rompí un vidrio para poder entrar

-¿pero qué diablos te sucede?- me dijo Freddie alterado

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya no queda nadie a quien le moleste, tarado. Estamos solos ¿no ves?

Freddie frunció el ceño

-lo sé, es solo que es raro, no estoy acostumbrado a ir por ahí rompiendo cosas sin tener que preocuparme- respondió

-te acostumbraras- prometí- no creo que sea la única vez que tengamos que hacer esto

Él solo se encogió de hombros

-sí, supongo

Yo entre mi mano en el hoyo que hice con cuidado de no cortarme con los vidrios rotos que había a mi alrededor y abrí la puerta. Ambos pasamos. El centro comercial parecía más grande ahora que no había ni una sola gente

La mayoría de las tiendas estaban totalmente vacías, lo cual fue decepcionante, pero había algunas cuantas que aún tenían mercancía

-así que… ¿A dónde vamos primero?- pregunto Freddie

-a buscar algo de comida

Él asintió de acuerdo y ambos nos adentramos al centro comercial. Estuvimos caminando un rato hasta que Freddie encontró un puesto de comida rápida

-¿crees que aun tenga comida?- pregunte

-no lo sé, pero no perdemos nada al intentarlo

Yo asentí y pasamos al local

-vamos a buscar la bodega, espero que haya algo aun- le dije

-de acuerdo- respondió

Llegamos a una puerta amarilla detrás del mostrador y la abrí con la esperanza que fuera la bodega. Afortunadamente acerté

-aquí es, Freddie- le llame

Él vino hasta donde estaba yo y ambos pasamos. Al entrar empezamos a buscar entre las repisas esperando encontrar algo bueno. Yo encontré carne para hamburguesa, que raramente seguía congelada. Iba a presumirle a Freddie mi encuentro cuando él fue hasta donde mi con una bolsa de papas congeladas, también

-mira lo que encontré- me dijo mostrándome la bolsa

-y mira lo que yo encontré- le dije mostrando mis hamburguesas

-¿Por qué crees que sigan congeladas?- le pregunte- quiero decir, un día sin refrigerar no fue suficiente para descongelarlo

-el clima esta frio- dijo Freddie- y aquí adentro parece congelador

-aun así es raro- insistí

-prefiero no preocuparme por eso ahora, Sam. Tengo mucha hambre

-tienes razón- concorde- solo por esta vez, así que ni te emociones- añadí

Salimos de ahí y fuimos a la cocina

-Debemos encontrar la manera de descongelar esto- dije

Freddie se acercó a una de las freidoras y trato de encenderla. ¡Funciono!

-genial- dije yo, que ya podía saborear una grasosa hamburguesa con unas grasosas papas fritas

Busque aceite para poder freír la carne y las papas y encontré un gran pomo lleno de aceite

-mira lo que encontré- dije feliz

Freddie me sonrió. Fue una de esas sonrisas típicas de él, una sonrisa despreocupada y perfecta. Sentí perfectamente cómo se calentaban mis mejillas así que le extendí el bote y me voltee a otro lado para que él no lo notara

-estarán pronto- prometió

-eso espero- dije yo de manera autoritaria y fría

Freddie no respondió y solo continúo friendo la comida. Yo salí de ahí y fui al comedor, donde estaban un montón de sillas y mesas apiladas, saque una mesa y un par de sillas y las coloque en medio del local. Freddie apareció quince minutos después con una charola llena de papas y carne y se colocó delante de mí

Comimos en silencio. Después sin decir una palabra salimos de ahí

-deberíamos buscar provisiones, ya sabes, ropa, comida y todo eso- dijo él

-bien- dije yo

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a un local de ropa

-aquí, Freddie- lo llame

Él no respondió

-Tarado- dije esta vez alzando mi voz

-por aquí hay una farmacia, Sam- me respondió dándome la espalda a unos pocos metros de mi

-que importa, aquí hay una tienda de ropa

-ocuparemos medicinas, al menos un botiquín de primeros auxilios para emergencias

Típico del ñoño, igualito a su madre

-bien, sabes algo. Tú ve por tus boberías y yo juntare algo de ropa para los dos. No quiero ir en busca de pastillas y mucho menos contigo- respondí cortante

Freddie pareció ofendido por lo que le acababa de decir. Abrió la boca para responder algo pero lo interrumpí

-vete ya, o te mandare hasta allá con una patada- dije fingiendo estar molesta

-como quieras- me dijo, ahora molesto

Odiaba ser así, soy una estúpida. El único pecado que Freddie había hecho era sonreírme, pero es que simplemente es tan frustrante. Su sonrisa me hacía sentir incómodamente bien y eso no me gusta nada. Odiaba sentir ese estúpido cosquilleo en el estómago, odiaba ver esa estúpida sonrisa, y más cuando esa sonrisa era dirigida para Carly o para otras chicas. Sé que es estúpido pero es que simplemente no puedo sentirme celosa cuando se trata de los labios de Freddie, porque sus labios los sentía tan ajenos, quiero decir, yo fui la primera en tocar sus labios con los míos, fui la primera en sentir el cálido aliento de Freddie, de alguna manera yo era la dueña de sus labios así que cada vez que le sonreía a alguien no podía evitar enojarme. Lo sé, estoy loca y eso es estúpido y cursi pero esa es la forma en que lo siento. De alguna manera sabía que yo era la única a la que Freddie había besado hasta ahora, o al menos eso creía aunque no estaba muy segura. Freddie y yo jamás hablábamos de eso

Trate de concentrarme y entre a la tienda. Comencé a hurgar entre las cajas esperando encontrar algo de ropa buena. Saque una chaqueta de cuero negra de motociclista. Era simplemente hermosa, la tome y me la medí. Me quedaba perfecta. Me fije en la etiqueta solo por curiosidad y casi se me cae el corazón, costaba 4500 dólares. Era probablemente lo más caro que jamás había tenido entre mis manos. Me la deje puesta y continúe buscando ropa. Cada prenda que escogía para Freddie y para mi costaba más de mil dólares. Esta ropa sí que era de marca. Me sentí bien al pensar que seriamos los sobrevivientes al fin del mundo mejor vestidos. Supongo que de tantos años que llevo siendo amiga de Carly algo se me tenía que quedar de ella. Escogí varios pantalones y playeras para ambos. También escogí un par de chamarras para cada uno aparte de mi chamarra de cuero y un par de botas para el frio, porque estábamos en invierno. Lo más incómodo fue buscar la ropa interior. La mía no fue ningún problema pero la de Freddie… bueno, solo diré que no lo disfrute nada

Al final encontré varias mochilas en una caja y tome dos de ellas. Una para Freddie y otra para mí. Era de esas mochilas enormes que uno suele usar cuando va en primaria y que son más grandes que nosotros mismos. Puse toda la ropa en una mochila y después salí de la tienda en busca de Freddie. Llegue hasta la farmacia de la que me hablo. Él estaba concentrado buscando en unas cajas. Me fije y en el piso tenía un montón de medicinas. Él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y volteo a verme

-acabo en un minuto- me dijo

-da igual- respondí

Finalmente tomo dos cajas más y las puso en el montón

-guárdalas aquí- señale una de las mochilas. Él la tomo y comenzó a poner las cajas de una en una en la mochila con cuidado

-podrías darte prisa- hice que sonara más como una orden que una petición

-necesito meterlas con cuidado, algunas de estas medicinas son delicadas- dijo entre dientes, claramente molesto

-en lo que tú terminas iré a buscar algo de comida- dije

-como quieras- respondió

Salí de ahí y llegue a una dulcería

Genial, pensé. Los estantes de la dulcería seguían llenos así que tome un par de puños de cada dulce que encontré y las puse en una bolsa grande. Salí de ahí y llegue a un supermercado. Recorrí los pasillos en busca de comida y provisiones. Puse algunas friuras y galletas pero sobre todo puse mucha comida enlatada. Afortunadamente casi toda la buena comida viene enlatada así que no fue ningún problema. Continúe caminando y llegue a un pasillo de vinos y licores. Escogí un par de botellas que estaban en un exhibidor con llave. En realidad no sabía demasiado acerca de vinos ni nada de eso pero esas botellas estaban marcadas con un precio de 10,000 dólares así que pensé que eran buenas. Tampoco me fije si la botella era de tequila, whisky, vodka, o lo que sea. En realidad me daba igual. Nunca antes había tomado, de hecho el alcohol me daba asco ya que a mama le encantaba, pero ella decía que así se sentía en el cielo y supongo que habrá un momento en que Freddie y yo lo necesitaremos

Continúe vagando por el pasillo y encontré el pasillo de herramientas. Tome un par de linternas y un montón de pilas para repuesto. También tome una navaja para mí y otra para Freddie y finalmente fui por los productos básicos de higiene que una vez había escuchado en una clase de ecología, eran vitales (como papel higiénico, toallas, jabones, etc…). La mochila ya estaba llena y según yo, ya teníamos todo lo vital

Cuando salí Freddie estaba en la puerta

-estaba buscándote- me dijo

-ya me encontraste- respondí

-pase a otra tienda antes de llegar aquí, he traído algunas cosas

-bien- respondí desinteresada

-déjame ver que llevas- pidió

Le extendí mi mochila y él comenzó a sacar todo

-tú lo pondrás de vuelta- le dije

-lo sé

Él me dio una mirada furtiva cuando vio las botellas. Continúo sacando todo. No pude evitar ponerme roja cuando saco los productos de higiene (como las toa….) pero él no dijo nada

-no pusiste agua- me dijo

Diablos, lo había olvidado

-pues ponla tu- le dije

Él separo todo a la mitad y puso una parte en su mochila y la otra parte en la mía. Después se levantó y fue en busca del agua. Me dio curiosidad por ver que es lo que llevaba él en su mochila y la abrí. Di un gran grito cuando note que llevaba dos pistolas ahí. Freddie se asomó de inmediato

-estoy bien- le respondí

Él se acercó de todas maneras con un par de botellas de agua de dos litros cada una. No dijo nada y metió una botella en mi mochila y la otra en la suya. Después se levantó y me miro, como esperando una explicación por la que grite o retándome a que le replicara algo. Yo le sostuve la mirada de la misma manera desafiante hasta que me canse y señale las pistolas con mis ojos

-necesitaremos defendernos de alguna forma- me explico

-me sorprendes

Él ya no respondió nada y ambos salimos del centro comercial

-Apenas son como las cinco de la tarde- me dijo ya afuera

-salgamos de la ciudad- le dije, ya harta de una ciudad que no conocía, si nos quedaríamos en el fin del mundo al menos esperaba volver a Seattle y tener suerte de encontrar a mi mama

-¿cómo?- pregunto

-en carro- le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-oh, claro porque no se me ocurrió antes- me dijo sarcásticamente

Yo rodé los ojos y comencé a caminar con mi mochila al hombro. El me siguió. Llegamos a una zona residencial diferente a la de la noche anterior

-¿Qué estás buscando?- me pregunto Freddie

-un carro- dije

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a una casa en la que estaba estacionada la camioneta de mis sueños. Un Jeep commander color negro en perfecto estado. Ya sé que no es la más bonita pero siempre me ha encantado esa camioneta (N/A: ok sueño con ella desde que leí Hush Hush :3)

-mira eso- me dijo Freddie, quien ya sabía que me encantaban esas camionetas

Estaba tan emocionada que olvide que ambos estábamos enojados y le tome la mano. Ambos corrimos hasta allá

-¿Cómo la abriremos?- me dijo

-entremos a la casa y veamos si tienen las llaves guardadas dentro

No espere a que respondiera y corrí a la casa. De nuevo forcé la cerradura y entre. Comencé a buscar en todas partes. Freddie entro y también comenzó a buscar. Finalmente Freddie las encontró debajo de la alfombra de la sala

-eres el mejor- le dije tomando las llaves y saliendo por el carro

Pulse el botón para apagar la alarma. Les juro que fue el mejor pip-pip que jamás había oído

Subí al carro y Freddie subió del lado del copiloto

-ahora sí, vámonos de esta cochina ciudad- le dije

-espera- me dijo

-¿Qué?- dije desesperada. Me moría por conducir esta belleza

-debemos ponerle algo de gasolina al menos

Odio cuando Freddie tiene razón. Él siempre es tan prudente y piensa en todo antes de actuar. Es un bobo

-bien- dije

Encendí el carro y conduje directo hasta una gasolinera que vi de camino acá. En realidad jamás en la vida había conducido algo que no fuera una moto, así que cuando avance di un gran arrancón. Al principio fue algo incómodo porque daba arrancones y frenones pero después de un rato me acostumbre y si bien no conducía como una profesional, tampoco lo hacía tan mal. En todo el camino Freddie no dijo nada, pero sabía que estaba asustado, su cara era de terror total. Aunque le agradezco que no me quitara el placer de conducir. Freddie ya sabía conducir. Él obtuvo su permiso el verano pasado, aunque nunca lo vi conducir, ya que para que el pudiera conducir necesitaba la supervisión de un adulto por unos meses, en los cuales su mama lo acompaño y yo no estaba dispuesta a ir a algún lado con Freddie ni su mama

Llegamos a la gasolinera y Freddie le puso la gasolina manualmente ya que no había electricidad. También tomo un par de galones y los lleno. Yo me pase a un taller mecánico que estaba al lado de la gasolinera y comencé a tomar un montón de refacciones, aceites y todas esas cosas para mantener ese bebe lo mejor posible. Puse todo lo que encontré en la cajuela y de nuevo me subí al carro. Freddie llego unos minutos después

-ahora si- dije emocionada- vámonos

-vámonos- concordó Freddie

Y arranque

Estábamos en medio de la carretera cuando el atardecer se puso delante de nosotros

-es espectacular- dijo Freddie

-lo sé- le respondí

-no creo que entiendas lo que te digo- me dijo sonriendo. De nuevo me volví a enojar

-pues explícate- le dije molesta

-bien, frena- me pidió. Lo hice y Él bajo del carro. Yo lo seguí. Ambos nos recargamos en la parte delantera del carro

-explícate- repetí

-la manera en que el sol se oculta- dijo- lo ves. Incendiando las nubes a su alrededor y dejando el cielo pintado de rosa y naranja, es espectacular. Es el fin de todo, lo bueno y malo de todo el día. Cuando veo el atardecer pienso en todo eso, es como si el sol se burlara de nosotros encerrándonos en una oscuridad monótona, dándonos tiempo para hacernos reflexionar si todo nuestro día fue una mierda o si en verdad valió la pena

Lo vi sin saber que decirle

-eres muy… cursi- dije yo- ¿lo acabas de inventar?

-en realidad, si- me dijo riendo- quería impresionarte ¿funciono?

-tal vez- dije riendo- pero no estuvo tan mal, seguro que en literatura sacarías un… 8 o 9 tal vez

-8 o 9 ¿de verdad?- dijo pareciendo ofendido- yo me pondría un 10

-no estuvo tan bien

-como digas, sé que te encanto

-claro…

-Sam ¿sabes qué día es hoy?- me dijo de repente muy serio

Pensé. Comencé a hacer cuentas con los dedos, sin preocuparme si Freddie veía o no

-martes- concluí

-y la fecha

-amm… un momento- solicite. De nuevo me puse a contar con los dedos

-no puedo creerlo- dije- es 24 de diciembre, ¿lo sabias?

El asintió

Le di un golpe

-Auch, ¿Por qué?- me dijo ofendido

-sabias que hoy es noche buena y no me dijiste, tarado. Yo que estuve enojada todo el día contigo

-¿Por qué estabas enojada? – me dijo muy curioso

-no lo sé, solo me enoje- le mentí. Claro que no le iba a decir que me enoje porque me sonrió, porque eso llevaría a más preguntas y ni siquiera tenía respuestas para todo

Después de eso ambos comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa. Ninguno de nosotros mencionamos a nuestros amigos y familiares, porque ya era demasiado pasar noche buena solos. Era la primera vez que no lo pasaba con mama y eso me deprimía y claro que sabía que era la primera vez que Freddie la pasaba sin su madre. En vez de eso nos la pasamos hablando de cualquier estupidez, riendo de todo y de vez en cuando peleando, aunque ninguna pelea real, solo las típicas peleas que siempre teníamos. Como a eso de las diez ambos volvimos a subir dentro del carro y Freddie comenzó a conducir de nuevo. Tome la chamarra que escogí para Freddie y él se la puso. Yo también me puse mi chamarra de motociclista. Como a las 11:30 Freddie estaciono la camioneta en un camino lejos de la carretera, detrás de un arbusto, así nadie podría verla, aunque hasta ahora no habíamos visto a nadie más desde el día en que se fueron en la nave. De nuevo salimos y nos subimos al quemacocos de la camioneta, aun pese a que hacia frio. Nos sentamos y observamos las estrellas durante un rato

-el cielo esta bonito esta noche- dije yo, solo para romper el silencio, aunque este silencio no era incomodo

-sí, espero que Santa pueda visitarnos este año- bromeo

-eso espero- dije- si no lo hace, de verdad me molestare

-espera aquí- me pidió

Entro de nuevo al auto y volvió unos minutos después con una de las botellas que escogí en el supermercado

-hay que brindar- me dijo

-¿Por qué?

-por estar aquí, porque ya van dos días del fin del mundo y seguimos vivos, porque es noche buena y porque mañana será navidad…- lo interrumpí quitándole la botella y dando un gran trago. Al principio me ardió la garganta y quise toser pero tome aire y dije

-porque es nuestra primera navidad juntos, por ser los únicos dos estúpidos que se quedaron en la tierra estando a pasos de llegar a la nave…- esta vez el me interrumpió y me imito tomando de la botella

-porque ahora mismo mi madre estará haciendo un escándalo en la nave- dijo melancólicamente dando otro gran trago

-por Carly y Spencer y también por Gibby- dije yo de la misma manera quitándole de nuevo la botella y bebiendo de ella, ahora ya no se sentía tan fuerte por mi garganta

-brindemos por ser un par de locos…-dijo él tomando de la botella

-y porque tenemos la peor suerte de todas- también di un gran trago

-brindemos por nosotros dos- de nuevo tomando

-por ser los mejores "ami-enemigos" de los tiempos- dije quietándole la botella de los labios y dándole otro trago, ya me estaba sintiendo mareada y adormecida

-porque eres la chica más enojona sobre la tierra- dijo bromeando Freddie quitándome la botella de las manos, ya comenzaba a arrastrar las palabras

-y porque tú eres el chico más ñoño sobre la tierra- di otro trago. Cada vez me importaba menos lo que estaba diciendo

-porque eres bonita- me dijo Freddie dando un trago demasiado largo

-porque me gusta tu sonrisa- le dije. Me sentía tan relajada

-PORQUE FUISTE MI PRIMER BESO- grito Freddie. No pude evitar reírme. Siempre lo mantuvimos en secreto y ahora él lo estaba gritando

-Y PORQUE TU FUISTE MI PRIMER BESO- diablos, se sentía bien gritarlo

Después de eso un pequeño bip-bip sonó en el celular de Freddie

-ya son las 12- me informo feliz. Estaba sonrojado y arrastraba las palabras con un gracioso acento

-ya es navidad- concluí. Me sentía mareada y con sueño, pero sobre todo me sentía despreocupada y feliz. De repente ya no importaba nada. Solo yo y Freddie. Ahora por fin entendía a mi madre por beber cada noche. Sin pensármelo dos veces abrase a Freddie y el correspondió mi abrazo

-feliz navidad- me dijo

-feliz navidad- respondí, besándolo en la mejilla

0000000000000000000000000(^-^)/00000000000000000000000(^-^)/000000000000000000000

**Hola de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo tenía planeado subirlo desde el 23 pero como que me atrase un poco mucho. No fue mi culpa. Me mantuvieron prohibido el internet en todas estas fechas. No iba a subirlo pero al final decidí que sí, aunque ya sea 6. De todas formas aún sigue ese espíritu navideño por eso de los reyes magos (aquí en México)**

**Am… tengo algunas pequeñitas aclaraciones que hacer **

**Eso de las armas que Freddie tomo, ¡tranquilos! no las tendrán que utilizar pronto, solo es como una medida de seguridad, en realidad Freddie las tomo solo por impresionar a Sam. Pero si pienso en hacer algo importante con ellas, solo que más tarde**

**En este capítulo quería hacer que Sam y Freddie se besaran, pero me pareció demasiado pronto. Por eso mejor recordé su primer beso e incluí eso del beso en la mejilla, que para mí, fue tierno de parte de Sam :3**

**Esta historia es más o menos cuando Sam y Freddie tienen como 15 años, por eso aún no han estado en ninguna relación ni nada y su primer beso ha sido el único que han tenido, también por eso se ponen borrachos demasiado pronto xD**

**Y eso del alcohol y las armas es a lo que me refería con el capítulo un poco más subido de tono pero no lo hare en todos los capítulos, es solo algo en que me estoy basando para poder dar más de esta historia**

**En los comentarios me pidieron una explicación del gran misterio del fin del mundo. Lo lamento pero no te lo puedo decir ahora mismo, pero lo iré revelando más adelante**

**Además quería desearles un feliz año nuevo atrasado y espero que se haya pasado súper esta navidad. Les deseo lo mejor :* ^-^**

**No se olviden de dejar un Review**

**Siempre suya**

**Bye**


End file.
